


The Four Seasons- ShadowBend

by blue_dragonfly



Series: The Four Dimensions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Four Seasons, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Brainwashing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Children, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gay, Immortality, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Past Child Abuse, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, dont worry, jk, like once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_dragonfly/pseuds/blue_dragonfly
Summary: Shadow Bend Lane.One of the most mysterious places, yet here was a small family leaving right on this street, well they used to. Now that memories were stolen, nightmares were given, and scars were the punishment, it didn't seem like a home anymore. The poor family, a single mum and two small baby girls, were forced to leave from their only safe place. But not only did they not have anywhere to go, but the threat wasn't gone, it was still lurking around in the darkness, watching over the little girls. Plus, the little girls had out of contorl powers which the mothe had no idea what to do with.So, doing the only motherly thing she could think of, she sent the girls to their great aunt, but doing so she would never see them again.Or at least that's what the two girls were told when they asked where their mother was.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two girls.One fate.Zero chance of winning.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~But with secrets slowly spilling and the past coming back to get you, is there anyone you can really trust?*I OWN ALL MY OC's**NO HATE*





	1. You'll Be Happy Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prophecy:
> 
> "When all is dark,  
> And day is no more,  
> 8 girls will unite  
> And bonds will grow  
> But where memories die  
> And nightmares strive  
> There's no one you can trust  
> But they will fall  
> And they will hurt  
> But with one final breath  
> One final step,  
> And one final fight,  
> All will end,  
> Patches will mend  
> Pieces will be put back together  
> And the world will be safe  
> Once again"
> 
> Also:  
> Coming soon:  
> \- The Four Seasons- Thunder Clouds: Book 2  
> \- The Four Seasons- Dove Grave: Book 3  
> \- The Four Seasons- Lost World: Book 4  
> \- Bow and Arrow- Where Time Ends: Prologue of The Four Seasons
> 
> Some things before I start:
> 
> \- Please enjoy! And leave kudos!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor has to decide weather to give her children away or ruin their chance of having a good life.

Eleanor was different and not a good different. Eleanor was born into a loving family that protected her from anything she wasn't ready for, like magical creatures. The world Eleanor barely knew was full of vampires, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters, and more, and soon, Eleanor would be one like the rest of her family. A few people were born without anything, no powers at all, but that was super rare and no one in her family had that "disease" so Eleanor wouldn't either. Eleanor felt lucky and ready to face the world.

Until, Eleanor turned 6, which was the cut off for getting your powers because some were born with them, others had to earn them, while most gradually got them throughout their early years, and this was all before the age of 6. Yet, here Eleanor was, surrounded by her magic family, with nothing more than the basic features. Her family reassured her that she was just a late bloomer, that soon they were coming. But they never did.

Eleanor was teased, bullied, and called an outcast by the kids at school and even at home when everyone realised that Eleanor wasn't like the rest of them. She was non-magical which disgusted most of the family. Her family grew cold-hearted and excluded her from family game nights, ignored whatever she said, pretended she was invisible even if it was as simple as her asking for the salt. 

School was just the same. She sat alone at lunch and during classes, played by herself at recess time, and during Show-and-Tell, where most people showed off their powers, she was put to the side. Eleanor began to believe she belonged nowhere.

At the age of 19, Eleanor was done with school, no more harassing teenagers or people calling her names. Eleanor tried to forget all her memories from school and tried to focus on her future which, as she thought more, wasn't much of a future. Who would want someone who has no talents? But for now, Eleanor could finally relax, having to only deal with half of the pain which was her family. Or so she thought.

A few weeks later, Eleanor fell pregnant without knowing and having no idea who the father was. Now, her family had a reason to dislike her even more. Kicked out of the house, Eleanor found a tiny house far away from any troubles near a forest which had been abandoned a long time ago. 

The little house had been painted a light blue with white bordering the windows and the roof of the house. The roof was brown spruce wood. Inside was two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a shared living room and kitchen. It was small but it worked.

The baby girl was born on July 13 and brought joy to Eleanor's life. Maybe this was what she had been missing her whole life. But, three months later, Eleanor lost her job. The job that had been feeding her daughter, the job that gave them money to buy things. That job was now gone. Eleanor got drunk, stayed up all night at a bar, and the next morning found herself pregnant once again.

Nine months and another baby girl was born, this time on June 7. Eleanor had decided to name her first born, Autumn, for the little baby seemed to enjoy that time of year. The second born, and the last, Eleanor reassured herself, was called Fall for she fell out of the nurse's hand when she was getting cleaned but luckily she was okay. They weren't the best names the world had to give but Eleanor liked them and the girls didn't mind so it was fine. Everything was fine. Until it wasn't.

The age of 2 came quickly for Autumn and by then she had already found out her powers. Autumn was a witch. What type of witch, Eleanor was uncertain of that. All Eleanor knew was that Autumn wasn't one type of witch but multiple. Autumn seemed to control random powers and a lot of powers. The most common one was controlling fire, teleportation, and telling the future, which was only sometimes. Eleanor had noticed Autumn only knew specific things about the future and she did it with cards.

By the time Fall got her magic, Fall was only 2 as well, Autumn being 3 by then. Fall was also a witch. Fall was joyful to be like her sister. She had begged and begged Autumn to tell her what she would be when she was younger because Autumn could tell the future. But, no matter how hard you try, there are a few things that you just can't know. Like who your soulmate is or what your younger sibling will turn out to be or where you'll meet your lover. Those things only time could tell.

Fall could also control fire, but had super speed and could shapeshift into a fox as well. Fall soon could tell the future like Autumn but with short visions from the future. Autumn and Fall were both magical and their mother, Eleanor, was not. Eleanor seemed to be able to handle the basic baby needs, feeding them, burping them, changing them, bathing them, etc. But, Eleanor didn't know how to deal with one of them teleporting off during the night and the other shape shifting back and forth. It was tiresome.

Eleanor had two solutions: 

a) keep the girls and ruin their chances of being in fully controlled of their powers since Eleanor had no idea how to do that 

or 

b) give them both to Eleanor's witch aunt, she didn't despise Eleanor like her family did but also didn't like Eleanor either, who could help the girls. 

With Eleanor's small paycheck that she gets every month and her lack of knowledge about magic, the choice was pretty clear. Eleanor wasn't going to be able to raise her children. But it was for the best. She hoped.

Eleanor had just picked the option that would change her girl's life forever resulting in them either destroying the world or saving it. It wouldn't be Eleanor's fault. If Eleanor chose the other alternative, it was entirely as worse. The girls were going to prove that nothing's impossible, even if things don't turn out like their mother wanted it to be- safe and sound.

Yeah, that is defiantly not how their future is described.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is really bad. I hope you enjoyed though. The first two chapters will be really bad. Sorry.
> 
> But after that (hopefully) they will get better! 
> 
> Btw, Autumn has light brown hair that ends mid way on her back, has bright green eyes and has white skin. Plus, she can wear glasses if you want her too (I'm still deciding). Fall has redish brown hair that ends around mid way as well. Fall has brown eyes and white skin too. Plus, fox ears and fox tail.
> 
> Bye!  
> Gabby


	2. She's Sweet But Physco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Marie comes to take the girls, but she's not what she seems. Does she have a trick up her sleeve? But this is not the end, this is just the start.

Eleanor stands outside her house, patiently waiting for someone. She cradles her two baby girls in her arms though one was three and the other was just a bit older than two years old. Eleanor stares at her kids in awe, taking in every last detail of their faces before she has to let them go. Who knows when she’ll see them again. 

Autumn is asleep peacefully, obvious that anything is happening, as she hangs onto her mother’s arm, drooling a little. Fall, though, was squirming in Eleanor’s arms, she could tell something bad was beginning. The way her mother’s heart was beating fast and her quick breathing, Fall knew something was up. But before she could question anything, something, or someone, appeared out of the forest.

There stood a lady in her early 70’s with a forced smile on her face as she saw the two girls. The lady was wearing a long green dress with dead leaves covering it, some of them real. On her head was a flower crown but the flowers were withered, tilting over. This lady seemed like death but human form. 

“Hello Eleanor, I believe that this two lovely girls are Autumn and Fall?” The lady gracefully sauntered over to Eleanor. Eleanor grinned, this was the aunt Eleanor loved. The aunt that didn’t care if Eleanor wasn’t magical or a single mother. 

But, Eleanor was wrong to assume her aunt was the same. Her aunt had a trick up her sleeve. Her aunt knew Eleanor was special, not because she was different but because she was immortal. Immortality was rare and 0.75% of the world had this and it was hard to recognize but her aunt saw it. When Eleanor would come home bruised and cut and then the next day it would be gone. No one would question it but her aunt knew Eleanor didn’t cover them up. 

And that would mean Autumn and Fall, or one of them, would also carry the same gene, that they would also be immortal. Since she never could get her hands on Eleanor because though her family hated her, they would never give her up, that would be a disgrace to the family name even more. But now, her aunt had a way to find out how immortality works, how she could be immortal herself. It was perfect. 

“Hi Aunt Marie, yes these are the twins.” Eleanor was grateful that her Aunt Marie was at least interested in the girls. Sadly, Eleanor had no idea how “interested” Marie was when the time came.

Marie held her arms open and Eleanor placed Autumn first, making sure she didn’t wake up, and then Fall, who sobbed and tried not to let go of her mother. Aunt Marie soon held the two things that would make her famous, that would make her immortal. But, first, she had to tackle the obstacles.

She swept her hand up over her head and then down and pointed at Eleanor. Eleanor gasped as she fell unconscious to the floor. Fall screamed as her mother went down. Who was this woman?, she thought as she stared up at Marie. 

Marie beamed at the sight of Eleanor, who was now brainwashed of ever having twins. Now, Marie wouldn’t be disturbed during her project. But, she could not begin just yet. The girls had to be older before the immortality kicked in. That was the price of the gift. You could still be killed before the age of seven. After that, you could live in peace. And that is exactly what Aunt Marie intended to do when she had finished.

She laughed at her thoughts and gave a smug look to Eleanor, who was still lying on the floor. Fall tries to reach out to her mother but is hit with the same spell making her fall limp in Marie’s arms. Autumn keeps shouting but there is no one around for another 20 miles so only the animals in the forest can hear her desperate cries for help. Soon Autumn is dangling from Marie’s arms as she retreats back into the forest before Eleanor will wake up. 

Eleanor never remembers she had two girls and the two girls never remember their mother, believing their mother had to give them up at a young age for their own good. They believe Aunt Marie is good, they don’t know of her plans. They don’t know anything at all.

But this is not the ending of the book, this is just the beginning. The beginning of their life, the beginning of their adventure, the beginning of their journey.

The beginning of their story.

And it starts… _now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Did you like it? Sorry it's so short. 
> 
> So we found out Aunt Marie is evil and is going to kill the girls for their immortality! But don't worry, this is just the beginning. Also, Eleanor doesn't show up until the end of the book. Sorry, she's just a minor character.
> 
> Bye!  
> Gabby


	3. Chapter l- Smoke and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The childhood of Autumn and Fall was defiantly not perfect. And when Autumn makes things worse when she sees how far she can bend the rules Aunt Marie gave them, she'll meet her consequences. 
> 
> What will happen?
> 
> -MENTION OF ABUSE-

The sun was out early that morning, at least thirty minutes before the expected time for the sun to rise. It blazed through the small window of the girl’s shared bedroom. Blinds were wide open for Aunt Marie didn’t like them sleeping in late, they had chores to do. 

The glare of the rays had woken Autumn up out of a deep sleep and rubbing her eyes a few times then hopped out of bed, making sure her sister didn’t wake up. Fall didn’t like being by herself but Autumn hadn’t had the chance to test out her powers in forever and time wasn’t going to stop for her just so Fall could join her. 

Autumn slide across the floor, being careful around Aunt Marie’s door. She was only four and she knew not to mess with her Aunt. Fall still had to learn. Fall was only a year younger but failed to notice when she had crossed the line. Autumn saw the first time Aunt Marie yelled at the two for accidentally shrinking her favourite top. That was the last time the girls did the laundry and the last time Autumn ever overstepped Aunt Marie’s boundaries. Other than this morning.

Now, being up early, before the required time Aunt Marie gave them, was acceptable. Unless you went outside. The outside was forbidden. Aunt Marie said that evil creatures were out there waiting for a little girl to munch on. That was enough to freak Fall out but Autumn was four. Not a baby. Autumn knew Aunt Marie was hiding something but she followed the rules. Autumn needed more evidence.

Aunt Marie hid a lot of things from the girls. Their past, their mother, their purpose, their future. But one thing she couldn’t keep away in the shadows was their powers. Autumn and Fall knew they had powers but controlling them was a whole nother thing. And Aunt Marie made sure they stayed that way, armed but with no control. Completely helpless. 

But, Autumn and Fall, when they had the chance, would use their powers. Either if it was predicting the future (Autumn could do palm reading) or Autumn teleporting from the kitchen to the living room. Aunt Marie could feel magic being used but quick teleporting or visions were not felt so they did it pretty often. The only power they hadn’t had the opportunity to experiment with was the two’s fire powers and their shapeshifting abilities. 

Autumn’s shapeshifting wasn’t grand, she could barely turn into a wolf and it lasted a few minutes. She queried Aunt Marie and all she said was, “It takes time and practice.” Aunt Marie might be cruel and evil but wasn’t cold to the core. Aunt Marie, though, knew the advice would be of little help. With no time on the girl's side, there would be no practice. Aunt Marie had thought everything through.

Autumn, though, had found something useful about their Aunt. While sleeping, Aunt Marie could not feel magic. Nothing. And Autumn laughed at that. Their Aunt had suddenly become weak. The tables had turned. But, only when she was resting. After that, Aunt Marie converted into a nightmare. Autumn and Fall’s nightmare. 

Snoring was heard as Autumn kept walking silently past her Aunt’s room, making sure not to make any noise that would potentially rouse her. Autumn could see the door to the backyard and was delighted at the feeling of accomplishing something on her own. She was jumped with joy when she swung the door open, making sure it didn’t bang against the wall of course and felt the grass underneath her bare feet. Autumn laughed into the calm air, her voice echoing through the forest at the border of the backyard.

Autumn ran into the middle, spinning around, her arms spread out wide. But Autumn couldn’t help feeling guilty that Fall wasn’t out here enjoying the young sun rays shining down on her. Autumn knew though that Fall would probably make a mistake, step on a wrong floorboard or whisper a bit too loudly. Autumn had waited too long for this moment. She couldn’t risk it. 

Finally, Autumn opened her hands and fire spurted out wildly, dancing on top of her palms. The flames licked her fingertips and as Autumn went to touch the end of the fire but as quick as it has appeared, it had vanished into thin air. A small amount of smoke billowed out of her hand. 

The sun was getting higher which meant Autumn didn’t have much time. Autumn wasn’t too worried though. She kept her focus on her powers. Autumn this time closed her eyes and tried to summon the fire again. And when she could feel the heat on her hand, Autumn gasped as multiple flames erupted from her palm, swaying back and forth in the air. 

After a few minutes, the flames didn’t die down. It was alarming for her. She was only a four year old but here she was with a small light of fire bursting out of her palm. Autumn didn’t know what to do. She blew heavily onto the fire but the flames bounced back. Autumn clenched her hand into a fist but was surprised to not feel the warmth like before. 

Her hand slowly reopened to show nothing there. No fire or smoke or even ashes. Autumn laughed as she repeated the same thing, thinking of the warm fire tickling her fingertips and then opening her hand to reveal the same flames. Autumn just closed her palm then the fire had vanished with no trace of it ever being there.

Autumn suddenly got a bright idea. Touching the ground, the grass lit up with fire. The flames devoured the grass, burning them to crisp. But, her fun came to a halt as she realised she now had no control over it. Stepping on the flames didn’t work and covering them up with her hand didn’t help. 

Autumn backed up away from the fire and was ready to run and jump onto the blazes when the flames seemed to follow her. She dashed to the other side of the backyard, hoping to lose the fire but they just quickened up their pace. It was impossible. Autumn groaned, her arms stretching out. 

But the fire did something strange. The flames split into two and stayed underneath the end of her arms. _Her hands._ Moving her hands around, she noticed the flames were guided by her hands. Of course! Autumn’s eyes lit up with understanding. She held her hand out toward the fire and dragged it in, closing her hand. 

The flames were swept into her palm, back where they belonged. Autumn giggled at how fast she and the fire were learning. But, it got boring after a while and soon Autumn marked that she had twenty minutes left of free time. Autumn fell backwards onto the grass, gripping a handful in her hands. Her pocket watch around her neck started to burn, heating up.

Sitting up, she pulled it out from underneath her nightshirt and held it in her palm. Flipping open the top to show a clock inside, she apprehended what it wanted her to do. Taking the necklace off her neck, Autumn summoned her fire. At once, it stood in front of her, waiting for its next command. Autumn began to swing the pocket watch, with the cover off, ahead of the flames.

Of course, fire being fire didn’t understand what was happening. But Autumn was just practising her wording, making sure her swinging was slow and steady. She somehow knew when she was doing it wrong. It was like riding a bike and realising you couldn’t move. Something was not right. It was the same with Autumn when she took out her pocket watch. It spoke to her. 

So focused on getting her hypnotism perfect, Autumn didn’t realise how the sun was making its way farther up into the sky. It seemed like she had mesmerised herself but a scream cut her out of her trance. But it wasn’t a short, squeal but more like a cry for help. To make matters even worse, the scream belonged to _Fall._

A deafening crash found it’s way out to the backyard, and instantly, Autumn knew Aunt Marie was awake. Rushing into the house, she scampered over to her shared bedroom with Fall and discovered her bundled up in her sheets with a couple ghosts around the bed. 

“I, I thought you LEFT me!” That’s all that Fall can force out of her mouth before she erupts into tears. 

Autumn tried to dart in and tighten her sister in a hug and whisper that she would never leave her but Autumn was hauled back by the collar of her nightshirt. Twirling around, Autumn was met with the face of a furious Aunt Marie. Her throat suddenly felt hoarse. 

This was not good.

🖤

It was in fact ‘not good’. Aunt Marie was enraged that Autumn had woken her up from her peaceful sleep and even more upset that Autumn was outside. Her aunt tugged her by the ear to a separate bedroom further down the corridor. Autumn had known the room as the guest room but now, after Aunt Marie’s long, tiresome speech, she realised that the bedroom was now hers. 

Most kids would want to have a different room than their siblings, to want privacy and ‘me time’, but Fall and Autumn weren’t ‘most kids’. didn’t know anything other than sharing. It was scary, the bedroom had a double bed, much bigger than her original bed size, a table plus a dresser. The room was larger in size and had more furniture but it wasn’t right. Without her sister, Autumn’s promotion to a greater bedroom wasn’t as significant as it would be if Fall was here too. 

Aunt Marie had forced Autumn to stay in her room the day, tomorrow would be scheduled with difficult chores. Autumn felt guilty. Fall was doing all the work today plus she was still frightened from this morning’s incident. If Autumn _hadn’t_ gone outside. If she _hadn’t_ practised her powers for too long. If she _hadn’t_ woken her aunt up, none of this would be real. Autumn would be helping Fall with breakfast then continue their day as usual.

Except she had done all that. And, Fall was alone. For today and tonight, and for the next night and the next and the next. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. This wasn’t how Fall was supposed to remember her, as the sister that left her. 

Nightfall came quickly and soon the sun was setting beneath the hills. The sky was a shade of crimson and pink rose, meaning tomorrow would bring unbearable heat. Autumn sighed, she liked the cool breeze that came in between the seasons of winter and spring but sadly it was summer. Not Autumn’s favourite time of the year.

Fall was unique. She liked the warmth. It reminded her of that refreshing feeling you get when you tip your feet into a bucket of water. You didn’t get that in the autumn, maybe in spring, but defiantly not winter. 

Autumn and Fall, being sisters and all, were relatively diverse. Fall was more outgoing, being an extrovert, while Autumn took things slow and liked staying inside. Well, she assumed she used to because when she moved to Aunt Marie’s house, inside was a nightmare. 

Fall liked pink and red and white yet Autumn favourited blue and green and black; total opposites. But the two loved each other as much as two sisters could. Maybe that was why when the stars appeared in the sky, showing constellations, that Fall had gripped her toy fox and crept over to Autumn’s new room. 

Opening the creaky door with caution, she saw Autumn hunched over in her bed, sheets flopped over her legs, the side lamp on. Though the door was already more than ajar, Fall thought it was appropriate to knock on the door, causing Autumn to glance up, her eyes red and puffy from crying all night.

“...Fall?” Autumn croaked out, her mouth dry from all the sobbing. 

Fall only nodded before walking to the left side of the bed and climbing in, pulling the sheets over her and clicking the lamp off. The two sisters snuggle together under the bed, sharing their body warmth. It wasn’t perfect and this moment would end in the morning when Aunt Marie would realise what Fall did. 

Morning came too soon. Fall was ready though and sprinted back into her empty bedroom, sighing as she stared at the lonely bed where Autumn used to sleep. Little kids shouldn’t have to feel separation and hollow inside. But Autumn and Fall weren’t normal little kids. They did all the jobs in the house, weren’t allowed outside, didn’t get hours of free time. Fall was already sleeping in a normal bed at age three and Autumn should be in preschool since she’s four, but here they were. Living an outrageous life for toddlers.

Next day, things were back to usual and that night, Fall snuck into Autumn’s new room and the two slept side by side. It became part of their routine. Not that Aunt Marie knew about any of this. It was still a secret. But when Fall turned four and Autumn turned five, more extreme punishments were given. 

It was when Autumn got her first beating that she noticed Aunt Marie wasn’t the same woman as before. Though only a year had passed, Aunt Marie observed how the two girls didn’t care if they got sent to the time out corner or were locked in their room, they quite enjoyed it if it got them out of doing their chores. So Aunt Marie had to take it up a level. 

This was scary for Autumn and Fall, what did they do to deserve this? Surely their mother wasn’t as mean as Aunt Marie? But, Autumn and Fall couldn’t remember how their mother sang lullabies to them and rocked them to sleep. They didn’t know anything different than the cruelty of Aunt Marie. So the girls just accepted their suffering, not knowing this wasn’t natural. 

Maybe the girl's lives could have turned out different, better. But this was the beginning. The start is always bad, but it gets better. Fate has a way of surprising you when you feel nothing good could ever happen. But it also shocks you when you believe nothing worse could occur. It’s frustrating not knowing when fate will show up and if it’s number one or number two. 

You just have to wait and see for yourself. And pray it’s number one.

Pray it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How is everything? Good? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment any mistakes, questions, and if any of the powers weren't mentioned in the prologues or they don't line up. Don't hesitate but be nice. I'm trying my best.
> 
> Next chapter will come soon! I hope. I would like to mention in most of this book, until the end, Autumn and Fall are young. The oldest they get is Autumn- 12 and Fall- 11. And they do have powers so they are a bit stronger than normal humans. 
> 
> Sorry if the abuse triggers anyone, I tried not to write full paragraphs describing it. Please comment if I have written it wrong. I have not been abused in my life and I'm sorry for everyone that has. It isn't right but this book does have abuse. Next chapter does not have any abuse but killing/shooting is included. I consider reading it still, but I'll advise you of everything that has happened in the end A/N for those who did skip for I know some people, a little sentence will trigger people (I have some friends). I won't try to write a lot about it. 
> 
> Bye!  
> Gabby


	4. Chapter ll- Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn comes up with a plan to get the two of them out of the horrid house of Aunt Marie, but will it work? Is it enough to save them? Or will Fall and Autumn mess it up? 
> 
> They are only children after all. Only children.

It had been raining the night before and the storm had continued throughout the evening until it was morning once again. Fresh dew sprinkled the grass, mud forming, leaving the yard sloppy with brown sludge. The sun gleamed across the field, brightening the day but also casting shadows around the house.

The rainstorm seemed to be slowing down but Fall hoped it would last for years though she knew it wouldn’t. She was different now. She was older, just turned seven 46 days ago meaning Autumn had been eight for only 11 days. Fall’s hair had grown as well, it now ended right at her waist. The curls of ruby red hair fell perfectly on her shoulders as the rest stretched past. Fall was also smarter. She wasn’t the small child that believed everything anyone said and though that was only three years ago, a lot had changed.

Autumn was not the same either. Her walnut coloured hair was shorter than Fall’s and had a small kink but it wasn’t too noticeable. Her green eyes had dulled slightly which was probably from having grown up so soon and so fast. Autumn and Fall barely had a childhood, both having to fit into Aunt Marie’s routine, doing all the chores and taking slaps, smacks, and spanks all in the time of seven/eight years. 

But this would all change today. Neither of the girls knew that their lives would turn upside down once the sunset that night, setting fate in place. Aunt Marie didn’t know any of this either. 

It happened after Autumn had a terrible beating and then another one, taking Fall’s as well. Fall had protested against this, watching her sister older by a year scream in agony all because of her. It wasn’t fair. After Fall lead Autumn to their bedroom- Fall decided to just move into Autumn’s bigger room and Aunt Marie was done with them by then- and cleaned up her wounds with a wet cloth, bandaging it up. 

Autumn didn’t want her sister’s help. It made her seem pathetic, can’t even look after herself, needs her younger sister to take care of her. Also, this was her fault. The reason the lives of the two were horrible was Autumn’s responsibility. And because of her mistakes, Autumn was paying for it and now her little sister was also dealing with the consequences and healing Autumn. 

So, Autumn was going to do something about it. The plan brewing in her head was difficult and could risk everything if done wrong, but it was worth it if it worked. They could finally be free from Aunt Marie and her extreme punishments. They would be released into the unknown world filled with creatures and dangers but for an eight-year-old, Autumn didn’t care that much. 

The first step was simple, pack everything into two small cloth bags. The essentials were prepared- clothes, water, food, matches for a fire, a lantern and a few valuables. Fall had also snuck in a medical emergency kit just in case of any accidents. Fall was excited to not be under the control and influence of their aunt but was concerned about the responsibilities a seven and eight-year-old would have to deal with. 

The next step was more challenging. Autumn had been recording Aunt Marie’s sleeping patterns for ages because the two girls needed to practice their powers every once in a while. Finally, the reports would be useful for something else. Autumn had found that Aunt Marie enjoyed going to sleep early on a Monday. But it wouldn’t work since Autumn and Fall’s night chores were in the room next to Marie’s and their aunt fancied sleeping to the sound of young children working late into the night. 

Friday was a better option. Aunt Marie wasn’t a total devil, she at least let Autumn and Fall have the night off to relax as long as they didn’t go outside, not that they listened. Their aunt also seemed to get drunk on a Friday night so she was used to the two girls hiding in their bedroom, hoping Aunt Marie doesn’t come looking for them. 

The third step was to escape. They would leave through the back door with only their sacks and a lantern and run to the forest. The forest was a magical place from what she had seen. The trees began half a kilometre away from the fenced backyard and one day, Autumn found a loose fence board. She slipped through it and wandered into the clearing before the forest. Autumn was aware she couldn’t just go into the forest but the urge to run away and stay in the trees forever was getting stronger. Autumn had gone back to the house before she did anything she would, later on, be sorry for.

The loose fence board was still there though. Waiting patiently for it’s time to come, which was soon. Autumn hadn’t told Fall about it in case of Fall accidentally blurted their plans out to Aunt Marie. All Fall knew was they were leaving. She didn’t know how or when but was ordered to wait until Autumn gave the signal, swinging her pocket watch three times, to grab their bags and dash to the backyard, light a lantern and wait for Autumn. 

The final step was for the two to meet in the backyard. Autumn would give an excuse to Aunt Marie, if she was still awake, like having to use the toilet, but would detour to the door leading to the garden, where Fall would be with the two bags and the lantern. Then the two would push away the wobbly fence board and sprint to the safety of the intimidating oak trees. 

And this couldn’t happen soon enough.

♥︎

It was Friday, also known as the day everything changed. It wasn’t a cheerful, sunshiny day like it usually was, instead, the sun had vanished and dark, rain-filled clouds littered the grey sky. Autumn was not impressed with the weather but they would have to make do with what they had, the two girls could not stay any longer with the treatment they were being given.

So the day passed normally, well as normal as it could get, until around nine that night when Aunt Marie had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Autumn and Fall were ready, finally. Autumn crept out of their bedroom, making sure not to make any noise on the floorboards. Autumn was scared she would wake up their aunt before they even got a chance to escape. She would be failing Fall once again. 

Any sound made from their way from the bedroom to the back door was muffled by the blaring voices coming from the television Aunt Marie accidentally left on. Fall made sure to follow Autumn a couple of minutes after Autumn left the room and then she waited for the signal, hiding safely behind a wall with a lantern in her hand.

The reason for all of this was because Aunt Marie wasn’t totally stupid. She was once a child and she knew the impulse to run away so their aunt put tracking bracelets on their arms that only came unlocked with a key. This key hang around the belt on their aunt’s waist, which was the problem.

Luckily, Autumn had learned from her mistake when she was four and now she was sneakier. Back then, Autumn realised this wasn’t a game and with practice, was pretty good at keeping in the shadows around Aunt Marie. It was like a talent that came naturally to her and that Fall didn’t have. 

All though Fall liked to keep to herself in public and enjoyed reading whatever was available in the house, like the back of a cereal box, and was generally quiet, her movements were what made her noticeable. They were big and overdramatic, her footsteps aways echoed throughout the rooms and hallways. 

But this time, Fall knew that the consequences of being loud- and being caught- was far larger than a spank. Fall understood that if this plan failed, they would never be able to leave until they gained their aunt’s trust again. They would probably be forced to stay inside the house and all the doors and windows would be locked with a code only Aunt Marie would know. And that thought scared Fall to the bones. 

Autumn found her way into the living room and behind the couch on which Aunt Marie was sleeping without making any noise of sorts. She could feel her pocket watch burn the skin underneath it as heated up, telling her to use it. But it wasn’t time just yet. She still needed the key. 

She reached next to her aunt, careful not to disturb anything but Autumn was tempted to find her aunt’s phone and take a picture of her sleeping. Aunt Marie was sprawled across the couch, hair in a mess, and mouth wide open snoring loudly. If Fall was next to her here, she would be on the floor laughing until she couldn’t breathe. But she wasn’t. Instead, Fall was still patiently waiting behind the wall for Autumn’s signal to go, the two bags starting to get heavy as they hung over her right shoulder. 

Autumn wasn’t scared, maybe a bit nervous because she could feel her aunt twitching as her fingers tightened their grip around the keys. She twisted the lock around until the numbers read: 3-0-7 and pulled the lock off, catching the keys in her other hand before they fell onto her aunt’s legs. 

Autumn pulled away from the couch and her aunt, letting out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in. Autumn leaned against the kitchen counter that was across from the living room and slipped the keys into the pocket of her pants. Then took off the pocket watch which was still searing against her chest, and turned to face Fall. Dangling the watch from her fingers was enough to make Fall pounce off to the backyard but she stayed still, watching for the third and final sway. 

Fall didn’t want to mess this up because though she wasn’t dumb anymore like when she was little, she knew Autumn still kept her hidden from some of the steps of the plan so she couldn’t ruin it. And Fall was fine with that. Actually, Fall totally agreed with Autumn. Fall could just imagine at breakfast accidentally spilling everything because something triggered a thought. Or someone. 

But that vision went away as Autumn snapped her fingers in the direction of Fall, an action Autumn would later regret as the small noise awoke Aunt Marie from her slumber. Fall then realised she had dozed off and had missed the third swing of Autumn’s pocket watch. Though Fall wanted to stay and help Autumn ward off their aunt, she knew Autumn would be even more furious with her if she stayed. 

Fall stepped past the couch and raced down the hallway, the door getting closer and closer. Her heart was pounding against her rib cages as yells and shouts echoed behind, most of them being from their aunt. Fall was concerned about Autumn. Maybe Autumn should have given Fall all her plans so at least one of them could have run away.

_No!_ Fall yanked open the door and closed it behind her, darting into the backyard. Fall was cross. Not at Autumn or Aunt Marie, but herself. How could Fall even think of leaving without her sister? Who did this all for them? Fall was ashamed that she even thought of about that. Fall reached into the bag and struck a match, lighting the lantern so she could see around her. Fall looked back towards the door she had entered and exited and wondered what was happening inside? Fall hoped nothing too bad. She tapped her foot against the soft grass, waiting for Autumn to appear.

Inside, Autumn was listening to Aunt Marie’s raging screams at her. Luckily, their aunt hadn’t noticed her keys were missing or else things would be even worse. Autumn was hoping their aunt would allow her to go outside to “fetch the heating packs for her back” since Autumn remembered Aunt Marie’s complains about her aching back. 

When Autumn told their aunt this, the shouting ceased and Aunt Marie sent her off, pretending she was suddenly in immense pain and agony. Once Autumn was facing away from their aunt and walking down the hallway to the backyard, she rolled her eyes at her aunt, though inside she was a little afraid Aunt Marie would realise the heating packs weren’t in the backyard but in the spare closet. 

However, Autumn made it outdoors without Aunt Marie calling her back. Autumn shut the door behind her and her forced smile for her aunt turned into a frown when she saw Fall. Wandering over to Fall, Autumn tsked at her, pointing her finger accusingly at Fall.

“How could you be so careless! We almost got caught because of you. What would we have done then!? You and I would be stuck in that house forever!” Autumn shouted at Fall, not bothering if they were heard because the outside walls and doors of the house were soundproof. Probably so nobody outside heard the girls screaming or crying. 

“I’m so sorry Autumn! I didn’t mean to, I just got lost in my thoughts. But, are you alright? Did Aunt Marie hurt you? I can heal it for you or give you some of the kid medicine that’s in the bag? You don’t need to worry.” Fall trembled in fear. She knew how powerful her sister was, though she was right, but tried to calm her down by grabbing the emergency kit from one of the bags on the floor. 

Autumn sighed. This was why Autumn wanted to leave so Fall wouldn’t have to deal with fixing up Autumn when it was Autumn’s fault. She was the one to snap her fingers which woke their aunt up. Why does she always mess things up? 

“It’s okay Fall. Next time just pay attention more. And I’m fine. But we better hurry or else Aunt Marie will wonder where we went.” Fall nods and places the kit back in the bag, passing one of them to Autumn. 

Autumn saunters over to the loose fence board and pushes it slightly. It moves so there is a space underneath big enough for the girls to get through. Autumn gestures for Fall to go under first and Fall does, putting her hand on her head in case she bumps it. Fall gives a thumbs up through the fence to tell Autumn she’s alright and to go through. 

Autumn is about to go next when Aunt Marie’s shouts vibrate through the hallways of the house and into the backyard, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUPID CHILD STANDING NEXT TO THE FENCE?! YOU SHOULD BE GETTING THE HEATING PACKS FOR MY SORE BACK!” 

And before they know it, Aunt Marie herself appears in the doorway with rosy cheeks but a furious expression on her face. She has a long rope in her hand that drags against the ground as she walks over to us slowly. A lantern burns brightly in her other hand. Fall scoots back under the fence so she is now standing next to Autumn. Aunt Marie suddenly straightens her back up and her voice changes to a higher octave. 

“Oh, and Fall as well. I thought you were better than this? Well, come inside darlings and I’ll make you two some cookies and milk and then you can head off to bed. I’ll fix the fence later.” Aunt Marie gestures for Autumn to let go of the loose board and for the two to go back through the door but Autumn instead nudges Fall towards the gap between the fence. 

Fall gives Autumn a worried look while picking up her and Autumn’s bag up, leaving the lantern, but obeys and goes through to the other side. Aunt Marie takes a few steps closer, her fingers tightening their grip around the rope still in her hand. “Come on Autumn, fetch your sister and let's go. It’s not safe out there for two children.” Her tone is harsher and her words have a bite to them. 

Autumn doesn’t move except for snatching up the lantern on the floor, and Aunt Marie walks forward, reaching her arm out to grab Autumn’s hand. Autumn finally reacts and dives under the fence board, glad that Fall took both their bags, but Autumn’s shirt catches onto a piece of wood on the fence. Autumn moves the lantern to where she thinks Aunt Maire is, scared.

Aunt Marie is strolling over gradually, like a predator getting ready to pounce on their prey. The light from both the lanterns covers the background in a bright coat. Autumn is silently panicking as she pulls hard at her shirt but it doesn’t come off. Fall dashes over and goes to help when she pricks her finger and a drop of blood slides down the fence board. Fall pulls back, sucking her thumb. Autumn resumes to tugging at her shirt, hoping the fence lets go of it.

Finally, Autumn yanks her shirt free and the two girls step back just as Aunt Marie’s fingers brush the back of Autumn’s head, grasping onto a piece of hair. Autumn yelps in agony but quickly pushes Fall forward and the two race off through the clearing. Autumn feels her legs burn after a little while but is busier wondering about what their future holds. Fall is behind Autumn and she keeps looking behind her at the house where Aunt Marie continues to yell but Fall doesn’t stop running. 

The forest that Autumn can see from her bedroom is right in front of her now and she halts to stare up at the tall, looming trees and the secrets waiting for them inside. Autumn is excited to explore every inch of the forest but one glance at Fall and all her responsibilities come crashing back down onto her and she realises she has to step up into the big sister position instead. Autumn seizes Fall’s hand and squeezes it before letting go and marching into the forest.

Fall hesitantly follows Autumn into the darkness, latching onto her sister’s arm. They trudge together through the dirt, grass and mud before reaching a small clearing. You couldn’t see the sky if you looked upwards but the light found a way to the floor. Autumn and Fall hadn’t backed any tents but a couple of blankets were found folded at the bottom of one of the bags. Autumn laid them out on the ground and wrapped Fall in a few before doing the same to herself.

Fall snuggled up to Autumn and let the sounds of the forest- leaves brushing against each other, the wind whistling, the howls of the wolves (who Autumn felt a desire to join but didn’t)- put her to sleep. Autumn found it harder to drift off into the dream world. She felt like Aunt Marie was always lurking in the shadows of the forest but at the same time felt so intrigued about what was beyond the bushes and trees. 

Soon, Autumn left the real world and entered a fantasy land where Fall and herself were safe and happy. It calmed her down but their life was going to take an unexpected turn the next day. And it wasn’t good. But for now, the two girls felt safe and determined to find a new, better life for each other and excited to travel the world and find others with powers and test out their own. Finally, they were untied from Aunt Marie’s rules and punishments and chores. 

And at long last, they were _free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one and I really enjoy writing this book in general. New updates coming soon!
> 
> Please check out my other books, new updates for them as well. 
> 
> A few things, I know it seems impossible for an eight-year-old and a seven-year-old but please just use your imagination and remember the second half of this chapter is at nighttime. We won't be seeing Aunt Marie for a long time but if your wondering, yes she is the main antagonist.
> 
> If any of you guys are confused about immortality and how to gain it, here is a short summary:
> 
> \- immortality cannot be seen through magical scanners because it is not developed until the age of eight but not many people get their child checked then but earlier.
> 
> \- immortality works like this: once gained or developed, you will age until mid-thirties. If you have found your soulmate before then, you will keep aging with them until they die then you will respawn back to your mid-thirties. If you haven't found your soulmate before then, you will not age until you find them then it's the same cycle. The only way you can be killed is by yourself or your soulmate. 
> 
> \- immortality can be gained by gaining an immortal's tears (1 drop is enough), blood (1 drop), sweat (1 drop), a piece of their hair (1 strand) and their favourite possession. All of this does not have to be from one immortal but it can be multiple (will not get more immortality/power though). This is all normal but the last step is sucking all the immortal's magic out of their body and transferring it into the cup with the other things. It is simmered until its a liquid than the non-immortal drinks it. The dangers of this are the immortal will normally die after getting their magic sucked out and there is a small percentage that the non-immortal will not survive after drinking the liquid because it's overwhelming because of the extra magic. 
> 
> -if you get killed other than by yourself or your soulmate, you will sometimes blackout but that's all. Your skin and organs will quickly repair and sew themselves back together. Nothing bad.
> 
> That's basically it. Any questions, comment them away. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bye!
> 
> Gabby


End file.
